


Craving

by wordywarrior



Series: "What's Your Fantasy?" Series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordywarrior/pseuds/wordywarrior
Summary: Summary: Part 3 of a series entitled, “What’s Your Fantasy?”





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By: “What’s Your Fantasy” by Ludacris  
> Warnings: Smut. NSFW.

 

 

 

Lifting the container from the shelf, Steve turned, and set it down slowly on the counter. With the refrigerator shut, he went to the first drawer to his right, opened it carefully, and retrieved a fork. The lid was a bit tricky, but nothing he couldn’t handle, and he was just trying to figure out where to start when a loud ‘ahem´ filled the air.

Knowing he was busted, Steve cursed, and let the fork clatter to the counter, “This isn’t what it looks like.”

“Really?” Y/N asked, her tone full of amusement.

“Okay, it’s exactly what it looks like.”

“That is not for you, Steve,” she reminded him as she turned on the light and stepped into the kitchen. “It belongs to Bucky.”

Steve pouted as she put the dessert back in the fridge, “How is it that I can infiltrate enemy territory, take down dozens of hostiles without being seen or heard, and get out without raising any alarm, but if I sneak into the kitchen and try to eat Bucky’s cheesecake, you catch me red-handed?”

Y/N giggled and emerged from the fridge with a different box in hand, “I knew you would try something like this – which is why _this_ is all yours.”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see,” she replied, reaching for a stool and pulling it out for him. “Take a seat.”

As a pastry chef, it was Y/N’s job to indulge the sweet tooth, and she’d been doing so for customers and friends for the better part a decade. Four years ago, she’d been invited to compete for a contract with Stark Industries; twenty-four hours after, Steve and Bucky showed up at her shop to give her the good news, and practically wiped out what stock she had available. At the time, Y/N thought her career and business would be the only things impacted, but surprisingly, her personal life had completely changed as well, and definitely for the better.

“You going to continue teasing me with this secret dessert or let me have it?” Steve asked impatiently.

Y/N glanced over her shoulder and quirked an eyebrow, “You want to run that by me one more time?”

He immediately shook his head and the contriteness on his face made her laugh. Bucky was a fan of New York style cheesecake with strawberries and whipped cream, and while Steve didn’t discriminate, his preference was turtle cheesecake, and he never stopped craving it. After drizzling some caramel on top, Y/N cut a liberal portion, and served it to him. The first bite had Steve closing his eyes, tipping his head back, and calling her a Goddess. The second had him letting out a sound typically reserved for the bedroom. By the third, he was resting his elbows on the island’s counter, and obscenely moaning.

“Are you two having sex in the kitchen again?” a deep voice called out.

Y/N looked up to see Bucky rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He paused at the threshold, glanced at Steve, and shook his head.

“I owe you twenty bucks, Y/N,” he muttered.

Steve twirled his fork and tutted at Bucky, “Lose another bet?”

“He said you have a modicum of self-control,” Y/N chimed in. “I said you didn’t.”

Bucky yawned and took a seat next to Steve, “How close did he get to eating my cheesecake before you gave him his own?”

Y/N hopped up and sat on the counter between them, “If I’d shown up any later, he would’ve been half-naked on the floor, and in the throes of a sugar-high. Whether or not his free hand would have been down his boxers as he ate is another question entirely.”

Steve spluttered, which prompted Bucky to laugh, and when the two of them began bantering, she couldn’t help but smile.

Y/N discovered long ago that Steve and Bucky were a couple; she also learned they both enjoyed the fairer sex, and over time, that became the root of their problem. Even when two people were in love, contentment could be hard to achieve, especially when both parties felt something was missing. While Y/N had never viewed her own sexuality on a fluid spectrum, that didn’t mean other people didn’t. Steve and Bucky were consenting adults, and as their friend, it wasn’t her business to judge, but to accept and understand.

Bucky and Steve tried having an open relationship, but that only bred dissent, mistrust, and jealousy. They were struggling to come to terms with not being enough for each other, and over time, Y/N found her own emotions a perfect reflection of theirs. Y/N never thought it was possible to want two men, let alone fall in love with two men, but there she was, yearning for both and feeling wholly inadequate. It felt selfish and wrong, and definitely chafed against her internalized constraints and pre-conceived notions of what relationships were supposed to be.

Y/N could remember distinctly when the dynamic began to change between the three of them. At first, it was just lingering glances and touches. Then, it was late night talks in the kitchen at her shop that turned into early morning breakfast dates. Soon, the two of them were visiting her home, snuggling on the couch with her, stealing kisses and caresses from her and each other, but not going further. The will-we-won’t-we went on for months before she couldn’t stand it any longer.

The tipping point occurred when Y/N was testing out recipes for a ‘Desserts for Adults’ line. The cakes, tarts, bread pudding, and trifles had all been soaked with whiskey, and the alcohol content alone was why Steve and Bucky were supposed to be the taste-testers; the two of them could tell her what was actually good without getting wasted, but when they showed up at her house later that afternoon, Y/N partook with them because she needed the courage.

Though she hadn’t gotten drunk, she did get buzzed enough to bluntly tell them how she felt. She told them she could no longer take the wanting, wondering, and waiting, and wrapped up her speech with an ultimatum – either they made room for her, or she was done playing third-wheel. That night, after several hours of frank and eye-opening conversation, the craving Y/N had for both of them was finally satisfied, and the euphoria and rightness were like nothing she’d ever felt before.

They spent a lot of time learning, establishing boundaries, and experiencing growing pains, but never gave up on what all three knew was right for them. Now, here they were, almost three years later, living and loving together, and they still hadn’t gotten tired of each other. Relationships were complicated, including polyamorous ones, but they worked through everything as a team. Whether Y/N was with them individually or together, or Bucky and Steve did things separately, there were no secrets, lies, or jealousy between them.

“No, this is mine – not yours.”

“Y/N, aren’t you going to chime in here?”

Pulled from her musings, Y/N looked at both of them, and let out a sigh. It wasn’t Steve who had snuck back into the fridge, but Bucky; he’d retrieved the strawberries and whipped cream she’d prepped, was digging in happily, and not sharing with Steve.

“It’s technically his,” Y/N pointed out, shrugging lightly.

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “So, shut up.”

When Steve’s jaw dropped with indignation, Y/N knew he was getting ready to give a lecture, but before he could, Bucky dipped a strawberry into the whipped cream, leaned forward, and popped it into Steve’s mouth. He chewed quickly, clearly determined to still have his say regardless, which prompted Bucky to rise from his seat and kiss him soundly.

When Bucky pulled away, Steve was breathing heavily, and so was Y/N. Bucky’s voice was pitched low when he repeated for Steve to shut up, and she watched with racing heart and flushed cheeks as Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of the neck and brought his mouth down for another kiss. Knowing a bowl of cold whipped cream to the lap would ruin the moment, Y/N slowly leaned down to take it from Bucky’s hands, but before she could, he pulled away from Steve, turned, and shook his head at her.

“We’re not finished with this yet,” he stated breathlessly.

Y/N laughed and held up her hands, “Very well, then. If you two will excuse me–”

“You’re definitely not excused,” Steve interjected, placing a halting hand on her hip.

Bucky wrapped a hand around her calve, “I told you – we aren’t finished with this yet.”

Y/N was waiting to see what Bucky would do when Steve suddenly stood from his seat, stepped between her knees, and grabbed her attention her by pushing her thighs wide. When she met his eyes, he kissed her hungrily, and his sweet tongue immediately stole her breath away.

Distracted as she was, Y/N didn’t notice that Bucky had sat back down, and painted her from knee to thigh with the whipped cream. It wasn’t until his tongue and teeth were moving across her flesh that she tore her mouth away from Steve’s and looked down at him. The whipped cream was smeared on her skin and across his mouth, and he cleaned up the mess he made with great dedication. As Bucky moved higher, Steve drifted lower, and somewhere in-between, her pajama shorts disappeared.

“Do you want a taste?” Bucky rasped as he dipped his finger back into the bowl.

Y/N let out a ragged breath; she knew it was a rhetorical question, and while he slipped a cold, sugary finger into her mouth, Steve pulled her to the edge of the counter, threw one of her legs over his shoulder, and buried his face between her thighs. Bucky kissed her, muffling her cries, and the contradiction between his mouth and Steve’s made her head spin.

She was already seeing stars when she felt Bucky’s touch move beneath her shirt. While Steve lapped at her clit, he palmed her breasts, and her body arched to both of them in response. Steve held her down by clamping his palms hard on her thighs, and kicked it up a notch by sinking two fingers deep inside her. Bucky took it further when he broke their kiss and practically ripped the shirt from her body. Y/N stared at him with hooded eyes as he smirked, retrieved more whipped cream from the bowl, and proceeded to make another mess on her breasts and clean it up with his tongue.

Before long, the whipped cream and strawberries were gone, and the kitchen was echoing with their moans and rapid breathing. By the time they had practically wrung her out, Y/N was sprawled across the counter, and unable to move.

“Bedroom,” Steve ordered. “Now.”

Y/N wasn’t sure which one of them carried her from the kitchen to the bed and she didn’t care. While the two of them got naked and groped and kissed over her, Y/N retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and poured a liberal amount into her palm. They were on their knees on either side of her hips, and when she took their erections in her slick hands, they pulled apart gasping.

Though they had done this dance many, many times, Y/N always got a headrush when they began calling out her name, pleading for her not to stop. For all of Bucky’s bravado, he enjoyed a gentler touch, but never hesitated to take control whenever he wanted. Steve’s boyish charm never lasted long, but he was also demanding lover, and required firmer handling. Y/N enjoyed the heady combination of the two; the tenderness and the roughness, the gentleness and the challenging, which was why the three of them worked just as well in bed as they did out of it.

“Y/N,” Steve warned. “If you don’t stop…”

She laughed breathlessly and gave him a particularly hard squeeze, “What? What happens if I don’t stop?”

“Make him come,” Bucky groaned. “Then, I can have you all to myself.”

Steve cursed and shook his head, “Don’t listen to him.”

Y/N ignored their suggestions in favor of bringing them both to the brink. She used her hands and mouth to tease them until they were both beseeching, writhing messes. When they both echoed their need for her, she stopped, and pulled them down to lay on either side of her. As soon as Y/N was sandwiched between them, they both reached for her, getting her where they needed her to be, and where she desperately wanted go. Bucky and Steve took turns, kissing her and each other, thrusting their fingers in and out of her body in tandem, and within minutes, she was calling for them.

Bucky was the first to heed her command, and once her leg was over his hip, he entered her to the hilt, and made her cry out with pleasure. Steve was breathing hard at her back, sinking in slowly, a hand clamped on her waist to keep her still. The moment he bottomed out, all three of them froze, and it wasn’t until Y/N began slowly moving her hips that both men let out resounding, hedonistic noises of relief.

They gave her complete control, allowing her to adjust and enjoy, and as the warmth and pressure began to build, they started encouraging her.

“Let me help,” Steve coaxed, sliding his hand between her body and Bucky’s to stimulate her sweet spot. “There you go. That’s it, Y/N.”

Bucky dragged a thumb over her nipple and gently bit her lower lip, “Come on, dragoste.”

She anchored herself by threading one arm behind Steve’s neck and winding the other around Bucky’s shoulder. Panting heavily, she moved faster between them, and began chasing her release. Everything in her body was fluttering, tightening, and pulsating, and when the orgasm washed over her, Y/N pulled at Steve’s hair, and dug her nails into Bucky’s shoulder.

Y/N was flying high and Steve and Bucky didn’t allow her to come down. Bucky hitched her leg higher around his hip, planted a hand on her ass, and began driving into her. The sensation of his erection dragging over her g-spot and bumping her cervix had her mewling and spewing expletives. Steve matched Bucky’s thrusts, pulling out and pushing right back in, the snap of his hips just as pleasuring and unrelenting as his fingers on her clit and the filthy words he whispered in her ear.

The heat between them became an inferno; bodies moving in time, rocking the bed, and striving for relief. Like a rubber-band being stretched, their movements were taunting, and flirted with the line between pleasure and pain. When the tension finally snapped and Y/N came again, Bucky and Steve both shouted her name, and continued barreling toward their own satisfaction. Steve was there first, a low groan and the word fuck exploding out of his chest. As her body continued shaking and he continued releasing, Bucky gave a particularly hard, final thrust of his hips that brought her again and made both Steve and her let out choked sobs.

By the time Bucky and Steve stilled and Y/N caught her breath, they were a pile of tangled limbs, and she was nothing more than a heap of uselessness between them. When they asked her if she was okay, all Y/N could do was nod and make incoherent noises, which prompted them both to chuckle and take turns kissing her and each other.

Steve slipped away first, his movements careful as he climbed out of the bed, and headed for the ensuite bathroom. Bucky stayed, gently untangled their bodies, and rested his forehead against hers.

“So, that wasn’t too terrible, was it?”

He laughed and nuzzled her nose with his, “You tell me.”

She let out a contended sigh, “You’re not bad for an old man.”

“Are you trying to say you haven’t had enough?” Bucky asked, pushing her onto her back and sliding a hand up her thigh. “Because if that’s the case, this old man would be happy to fix that.”

Y/N giggled and told him to put it away; he responded by kissing her hard, and when he gently nudged her thighs wider, she didn’t stop him.

“You sure you want me to put it away?” Bucky wondered against her lips.

Before Y/N could respond, Steve returned, and sat down at the foot of the bed. His presence made Bucky immediately sit up and begin whispering urgently. His voice was so low that Y/N couldn’t discern the words, but she knew right away that whatever he said was pleasing to Steve, because he grinned, and rushed back into the bathroom.

When the shower came on a few seconds later, Bucky climbed out of the bed, and pulled her along with him.

“Come on, dragoste. We’re not finished with you yet.”


End file.
